1000 rumors in death city
by Nicholas Andrews
Summary: Inspired by a fullmetal alchemist title known as 444 rumors & myths of ametris. Im close with my biggest half witch chapter so far I just need a few more days to come up with ideas, this is to pass the time but if this gets enough reviews im going to make this my top priority. This will include my oc's and a few references


**Inspired by a fullmetal alchemist title known as 444 rumors & myths of ametris. Im close with my biggest half witch chapter so far I just need a few more days to come up with ideas, this is to pass the time but if this gets enough reviews im going to make this my top priority. This will include my oc's and a few references**

**1. Soul and nick have not fought for maka's love in the past.**

The spikey haired man would be on the ground severely hurt as the black haired man would simply brush himself off completely unhurt "we done here soul?" Said the male, more annoyed than tired as the guy, soul, would tap out, signaling he can go.

**2. There was never a sibling rivalry between crona and Nick for medusa's attention as kids (nick is only a year older than crona)**

the two toddlers, one age five and the other age six, were in make shift armor ready to run each other over with fake jousting tools "MOMMY LOVES ME MORE CRWONA!" Said the raven haired toddler "NU UH! SHE LOVES ME MORE NICHWOLAS, TAKE BWACK WHAT YOU SAID" Said the pinkette haired toddler, crona. "NEVWER!" The two charged at each other while medusa would secretly watch in the shadows smirking, best case scenario the stronger one took out the weaker one in her eyes.

** was never a child actor **

Maka and soul had come over for movie night but noticed some movies in his self he was trying to hide. One was of a child who traveled with a swordsmen to hunt down a keshin, another of a father-son duo who solved mysteries, and another was a tv series about a child vampire adjusting to normal life. "uh, nick. Why are you in some of these movies" Maka said, trying desperatly to hold back a laugh. "what do yo- SON OF A KESHIN I TOLD MARIA TO THROW THOSE OUT!" said a angry Nick, not happy his secret got out. "but you were so cuuuuuuuute!" They spent the whole movie night watching nick's old movies, while he would grumble about 'directors' and 'checking for keshin eggs'

** and maria do not have alternate universe selves in Ametris named kiro and lust**

Nick was curious on why Kiro was helping a blonde short boy and suit of armor look for a red stone, and was also curious on why maria was a living sin that wanted to kill kiro.

** a alternate self in camp half blood named Nick Shades**

Nick was impressed that his alternate universe self had killed one of the most powerful beings in their mythology's history, led an entire camp of super powered teens in war, AND managed to lead a full life in a span of 5 years.

** and stein never found out about Nick and Maka dating**

It took all of spirits strength not to throw Nick into the ocean, but he was too afraid since he could go toe to toe with Kidd himself

** and soul never locked Nick in a cave with Excalibur for 24 hours**

It took promises of a date from maka and several home cooked meals from Tsubaki to keep the scythe meister from murdering the two.

** and Black star never showed Kidd Justin beiber as a prank**

They spent the whole day laughing at the young reaper's face of absolute horror when they told him Justin beiber was a boy

** never payed Nick to play a Jeff the killer joke on maka**

Both Nick and soul had learned the hard way never to frighten maka when the both got hit in the heads with maka chops twice as strong as any before

** never accidentally called Marie mom once and covered it up by saying it was slang.**

The gang looked at Marie in shock when she started calling them all mom for a month.

** reason for 11 was not because Stein and Marie got married.**

It was the happiest day in the academy, Nick was the best man. Maka Tsubaki the Thompson sisters and maria were bride's maids. And crona was made the ring bearer. And surprisingly spirit convinced stein to give a speech at the wedding.

** does not have a pet wolf named alpha**

The only person from the academy alpha ever bit was spirit. Everbody enjoyed watching the grown red head attempt to get the dog off his butt.

** never tried to convince nick maka was cheating on him so he could have her for himself.**

They didn't find Hiro for six months until he completely blue from nearly freezing to death, and all of his wounds, which covered 80% of his body, were frozen shut. To this day Hiro run in terror when nick enters the room.

** never had a inch of feeling when Nicholas ran away.**

That day there were several snakes trying to track Nick for a whole year, this is why medusa is so distant to crona, she thought teaching him emotion would make him run away.

** never in his life met kami.**

Nick and Kami seemed to get along like friends just fine until the news of him and Maka dating came out. From that day she is still friendly to Nick but he always expects to die at the hands of that woman, so whenever She visits, he is maka's obedient slave for the entire visit.

** was never a gorgon family reunion**

There had never been a more akward day for Nick and crona when they had to explain to the other gorgons why Medusa didn't show up this year.

** was never in a bad decisions club for accepting the black blood**

Soul would stand up and clear his throat "im soul eater evans, and I thought it would make me stronger! I didn't know it would make me insane!" said soul clearly irrated the gang put him here for one little mistake "Hi, soul" Next a African American, clearly grown by his mustance and goatee. "My name is will smith, and how was I suppose to know doing one M knight shamalan movie would hurt my career!?" "hi, will"

**So what do you think? Like it? Hate it? Tell me in the reviews. List of references in order: fullmetal alchemist (number 5) percy jackson (number 6) justin beiber (number 9) creepy pasta (number 10)**


End file.
